Una oportunidad
by Mimmis
Summary: —Tengo miedo —susurró. —No lo tengas. Ahora estarás mejor —. Acaricié su cabello, y le sonreí un poco Vi como lentamente se alejaba; esperaba que cuando volviera su vida sea mucho más justa.


**Una oportunidad.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, únicamente juego con ellos. _

Caminé tranquilamente a la habitación de Isabelle, una niña de siete años quién desafortunadamente tiene cáncer, específicamente leucemia. Ella ya sabía sobre su muerte. Había ido hace algunas semanas a verla, y explicarle que sucedería con ella. Lo entendió muy bien, solo estaba preocupada por su familia.

—_Ellos estarán bien, de verdad._

— _¿Y van a sufrir?_

—_Me temo que sí. Cuando pierdes a un ser querido sufres, pero algún momento ése dolor que tanto te lastimaba va disminuyendo._

— _¿Qué pasará conmigo? —se veía asustada, como todos. ¿Quién no le teme a la muerte?_

—_Tú vas a volver. Quizá en algunos años —frunció el ceño_—. _Mira, tu hermana en algunos años va a tener una pequeña, tu alma estará en ese cuerpo._

—_No entiendo… _

—_Es algo difícil de entender, pero tú has sido una buena persona, y por eso te han dado ése regalo. Lo único malo, es que no recordarás nada sobre está vida. Será un nuevo comienzo. _

_Tras un momento de silencio, asintió con la cabeza. —Los extrañaré mucho…_

—_Ellos te extrañaran a ti, pero siempre te recordarán._

A pesar de todo, nunca me han gustado los hospitales. Siempre están llenos de malas noticias, personas llorando y sufriendo, por eso odio venir aquí, pero tengo que hacerlo, es parte de mi trabajo.

La habitación de Isabella, era diferente. Era como si estuviese en un hospital, como si estuviera más bien en su habitación. Ella siempre estaba sonriendo, a pesar de saber que era lo que sucedería después, trataba de hacer que sus padres pensaran positivo. Era especial.

Cuando me vio en la puerta de aquella habitación, entendió perfectamente, tras dedicarme una pequeña sonrisa, se giró a su madre. Lista para despedirse.

—Mami… te quiero muchísimo, no lo olvides nunca. Eres la mejor de todas —sus ojos verdes se llenaron de lágrimas, su madre tomó su pequeña mano y la besó—. Gracias por todo… Cuida a mi hermano, y tú también cuídate… Los voy a extrañar tanto… —murmuró con dificultad.

—Oh mi amor, te quiero muchísimo, estarás bien —comenzó a levantarse pero Isabella, con su la poca fuerza que le quedaba la atrajo hacia ella.

—Quédate conmigo… —suplicó en un susurro.

Cerró los ojos, y con una pequeña sonrisa, se despidió de esta vida.

Su alma y yo nos alejamos. Los sollozos de su madre eran aun audibles, llamaba a gritos ayuda pero ya era demasiado tarde.

—Tengo miedo —susurró.

—No lo tengas. Ahora estarás mejor —. Acaricié su cabello, y le sonreí un poco

Vi como lentamente se alejaba; esperaba que cuando volviera su vida sea mucho más justa.

…

…

El problema con los chicos que creen que son suficientemente mayores para drogarse, es que no piensan en las consecuencias de sus actos. Creen que siempre estarán jóvenes y sanos… cuando no. ¿Por qué no respetan su cuerpo? Quiero decir, ellos tienen esa oportunidad, otros como yo… estamos destinados a la soledad. Deberían apreciar a las personas que los rodean, y todo lo que tienen, porque de un momento a otro, todo cambia.

Caminé a la chica drogadicta, tenía quince años, y toda una vida por delante, pero ella decidió acabar con su vida.

—¡No, no! —gritó desesperada —. ¡Quiero volver, quiero volver! ¡Mamá! —sollozaba.

—No supiste apreciar las cosas que tenías. Fuiste una persona horrible, y no tendrás otra oportunidad —murmuré antes de irme. Miré por encima de mi hombro, pude verla sentada abrazando sus piernas y llorando con fuerza. Tal vez debería ir con ella, abrazarla, y prometerle que todo estaría bien, pero no lo hice…

Siendo la muerte nunca tienes un descanso, siempre hay muchas personas que mueren en menos de un segundo, y tengo que ir con ellas, lo peor es cuando son niños, ellos merecen vivir más y disfrutar mucho más lo que tienen, pero la vida no es justa. Volvió a mis pensamientos Isabella, la pequeña niña que murió ya hace varios años, espero que este llevando una buena vida. Me caía bien.

De pronto mi curiosidad despertó, quería saber si estaba bien.

Vivía en Forks con su padre y su madre, era hija única. Ahora tenía diecisiete años, me alegro que haya vivido mucho más que en su otra vida. Quería hacerle una pequeña visita.

…

Lo bueno de ser la muerte es que puedes ir a tu antojo, decidir si eres visible para alguien y para quien no, molestar a alguien de vez en cuando.

Me encontraba en la casa de Isabelle o más bien Bella, me había sentado en el sofá verde viendo a su madre cocinar, se parecían muchísimo. En las visitas que le había hecho a Isa –como le gustaba que la llamaran-, me hablaba de su hermana, decía que cantaba horrible, y sí, ahora lo puedo comprobar.

Un perro de pelo negro, que sinceramente no sé de qué raza era, me miraba fijamente y ladraba en mi dirección. Su ama le gritaba que se callara pero como todos los animales sentían el peligro, y en este caso la muerte.

—¡Canuto basta ya! ¡Ahí no hay nadie! —gritaba su ama molesta ahora. El perro ya tenía bastante tiempo que tenía ladrando.

—Mamá, solo está ladrando —dijo voz dulce en la puerta. Canuto corrió a recibir a aquella persona, me giré.

Y ahí estaba ella.

Tenía el cabello color caoba, ojos grandes y expresivos, llamaban a gritos atención, y cualquiera que tuviese un poco de cerebro se la daría. Con una sonrisa encantadora. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el frío.

Era preciosa.

Mucho más de lo que me hubiese imaginado.

Mi corazón latía a mil por hora. No podía de dejar de mirarla.

De un momento a otro, ella levantó su mirada hacia mí, sentí una oleada de tristeza ya que ella no podía de verme, cuando desearía que lo hiciera.

—¿Cómo te fue en la escuela? —le preguntó su madre.

Bella se encogió de hombros con una expresión de indiferencia. —No hay mucho que contar. ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?

Su madre negó y le sonrío dulcemente, Bella se sentó en el banco de su cocina y trazó figuras inexistentes en la mesa, su mirada estaba concentrada en la nada. Y fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de algo que posiblemente nadie sabía. Ella, la chica que sonreía todo el tipo, se sentía vacía, triste. No sé cómo alguien no se hubiese dado cuenta ya de que sus ojos no resplandecían con alegría, es bastante obvio aquella profunda tristeza.

—Tengo algo de sueño —murmuró tras unos minutos de silencio—. Hoy fue un día… pesado.

—Descansa, cielo.

Subió pesadamente las escaleras, fui detrás de ella, entramos a su habitación que era pequeña pero acogedora. Olía a ella, ese extraño, pero delicioso olor a ella. Había un gran estante con libros, y algunas fotografías, la mayoría de ellas eran de su familia.

Bella se acostó en su cama y se hizo ovillo, algunos mechones de cabello caían en su rostro, resaltando su palidez. Ella miraba a la nada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, al principio luchaba para que no dejarlas escapar pero después comenzaron a rodar por sus mejillas, cubrió su boca para que su sonoro sollozo no llegara a oídos de su madre.

Me senté en el borde de su cama y la observé. Me hubiese gustado darle un abrazo, lamentablemente no podía hacerlo. Me limite a observarla, a escuchar sus solloces… y lo peor, a verla sufrir sin poder hacer nada al respecto.

…

Con el paso me los días me di cuenta de cuan triste era Bella, nunca nadie sabe qué tan profunda es la tristeza de alguien hasta que la conoces realmente.

Siempre mostraba una sonrisa, una sonrisa que era preciosa pero falsa, ella no la sentía. Nadie se daba cuenta de ello, ¿por qué no lo hacían? Su tristeza se notaba a simple vista. Lo que ella necesitaba era apoyo de alguien, que la escuchara o simplemente un abrazo de vez en cuando. Pero a pesar de cómo estaba ella, era encantadora. Cuando sonreía de verdad, hacía que se viera aún más hermosa de lo que ya era, o cuando se sonrojaba a causa de algún chico, y eso extrañamente me molestaba.

Todas las noches iba a verla, aunque ella no pudiese verme yo me sentaba a su lado y la observaba.

—Todo se arreglara —le prometía cuando ella dormía.

Sus mejillas estaban manchadas de lágrimas y sus mejillas hinchadas, se abrazaba a sí misma como si intentara protegerse de algo.

Normalmente por las mañanas y por las tardes no podía quedarme con ella, ya que tenía varias cosas que hacer pero si tenía algún tiempo libre no dudaba en buscarla.

Ya había casi había terminado con mi rutina solo faltaban unas personas. Suspiré sonriendo. Ya pronto vería a Bella. ¿Es posible que la muerte pueda enamorarse?

Revisé mi lista, y me tensé.

Había un nuevo nombre.

Alguien más que había muerto.

_Isabella Swan. _

No, no. Había un error. Ella no podía estar muerta. Le había prometido que todo estaría bien.

Me apresuré a las personas que faltaban y fui hacia donde Bella.

Estaba en su habitación. Yacía muerta en su cama a su lado un frasco de pastillas para dormir. Sentí una opresión en mi pecho.

—Es ho-hora de irnos —dije con voz ronca.

Ella, su alma se levantó sin ningún comentario. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué había hecho esto? ¿No podía esperar para ver si las cosas mejoraban?

—Basta ya… —la escuché susurrar.

—¿Qué?

—Sé que no entiendes porque lo hice, pero tenía que hacerlo.

La voltee a ver. —Podías esperar. Tal vez las cosas podían mejorar.

—Tú lo has dicho. Tal vez. Nada era seguro —nuestras miradas se encontraron—. Yo me sentía tan sola. A pesar de "tener todo" —hizo comillas con sus manos—. Me sentía jodidamente sola. Era una terrible tristeza que no podía controlar… había veces en que no podía respirar.

Me limité a mirar hacia enfrente.

—¿Y ahora qué? —preguntó tras un minuto de silencio.

Bajé la mirada hacia ella, observé sus ojos marrones, tristes y vacíos, en mi mente volvieron aquellos ojos verdes llenos de vida y alegres. Suspiré.

Me aclaré la garganta. —Debido a lo que hiciste… no podrás volver. Ya no tendrás otra oportunidad. Tu alma ya no podrá volver a la Tierra, por fin ha muerto.

Me giré y me alejé rápidamente sin mirar hacia atrás, pronto escuché sus sollozos.

Y esa fue la última vez que la vi.


End file.
